


That Hot Barista

by FitzandtheFool



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ereri Week, Fluff, M/M, eren can't handle it, ereri, he's not equipped to deal with levi's hotness, levi is hot af, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzandtheFool/pseuds/FitzandtheFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh caffeinated glory and friend of students past, present, and future. Though art my one true love and my one companion. And I will always lov… oh shit. Who is that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Hot Barista

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Shingeki no Kyojin, all rights remain with the author Hajime Isayama. I am merely writing fluff about Levi and Eren.
> 
> Woop! 2nd story for Ereri Week! Hope you all enjoy - the prompt was Summer Job.

Eren POV

When I started going to uni in the summer of 09' (ha I'm so cliché), I was welcomed by my old friend coffee. Oh caffeinated glory and friend of students past, present, and future. Though art my one true love and my one companion. And I will always lov… oh shit. Who is that. OMG are those piercings? Oh shit he has an industrial. And spacers. And is that… is that a tattoo on his arm? Dear god give me strength as I walk up to this crazy hot barista. 

"Hello, how can I help you today?"

That voice. Shit. Oh god Eren, think, use your words. You can do this. But UNF that hair cut. What did I want again? Oh that’s right.

"Canihaveaskimlattewiththreethankyou."

"Pardon sir?"

Oh god Eren you fucked up, god why did you do this to me. He's so perfect and now I look like a loser. I wonder if he would give me his number? Oh shit he asked me a question. TALK. 

"Ahh s-sorry. Could I please have your number?"

"What was that you shitty brat?"

FUCK. Did I just ask that? Abort mission, abort! Why did this have to happen to me today? Why did I have to come to this stupid coffee shop and see this stupid handsome barista. But wow he is so ripped…. Ack think Eren! Stay on track! You came here for coffee and coffee you shall get. Even if you can't get his number…

"Ahh I-I mean could I please have a skinny latte with three."

"Of course. Will that be small, regular, or large?"

Fwew, close call there Eren. Oh god he's looking at me funny. He knows I'm a loser. I'm done for. He's just pretending to have not heard what I said to save face. Why is getting coffee so hard!Man his eyes are so pretty. Also scary. Also fucking amazing. Like who even has eyes like that? Are they blue? Grey? Silver? Yea silver's the colour. Oh wait he asked me another question!

"Umm large please."

"And you name sir?"

My name?! Ugh what do I do he wants my name OMG calm down Eren. Maybe he wants to give me his number! Maybe he thinks I'm cute? Oh god what am I wearing?! I wasn't prepared to meet hot people today, I was only prepared to ignore my lecturers!

"W-What?"

"For your order sir."

Oh right of course. For my order. Not cause my barista is into me or anything. Just say your name and be cool! Don’t look panicked. He can probably sense fear…

"Ahh, it's Eren."

"Thank you Eren. You order will be ready soon."

Good, good. Mission success. I didn't fuck up my name. I nod my head in acknowledgment. I don't trust my mouth. OK. Coffee ordered with minimal embarrassment. Or maybe maximum. I'm not sure. Damn that pretty mouth of his. And that waistcoat. And his hair. Who can even wear their hair like that and still look good? It's no fair. I, a mere uni student, could never compare to his well-presented attractiveness. Or eloquence. Well perhaps not eloquence, he did call me a shitty brat… Wait he called me a shitty brat! I am not a brat! I am-.

"Eren! Skinny latte for Eren!"

"Oh yes that’s me!"

Shit I wonder how many times he called my name… Oh well. Just take the drink and don’t say anything stupid. Oh shit his hand touched mine! Man he has smooth skin, so cold too. I wonder what it would be like to hold them… Or feel them running along my body… Fuck. Just answer the man Eren.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime."

Holy shit his voice his attractive as well. Wait, shit did he just wink at me?! My poor heart, I don't think I can handle this… I better hurry to get to class. Don't want to be late for Latin. Damn him for being so fucking hot. And damn him for making amazing coffee. I should go there again. Ahh yes I definitely should cause then I can see the hot barista again. I didn't even catch his name… Hang on.. What's that on my cup, that’s not my name… it says Levi, and - oh shit! He gave me his number! OK stay calm Eren. You can do this. You still have class to attend today. You can call the hot barista, no Levi, after classes.

~~~~~~~~~

Ok. Calmness. That is the key. Ok my phone is ringing, oh shit he picked up. 

"Hello?"  
"Ahh, hi. It's Eren from this morning…"

"Oh the bright eyed brat with the guts to ask for my number."

"Y-yea that was me. Wait bright eyed?"

"Well I hope you like french food as much as you like coffee cause we are going out tonight."

"Y-yea definitely! Wait tonight!"

"Yep. What's your address? I'll be there in an hour. Tonight's going to be fun Eren."

Oh shit. His voice and m-my name. Unghhh tonight was definitely going to be fun…


End file.
